The Amazing Loud House
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: A parody related of my series "The Loudest World of Lincoln" please read and review for more suggestions and requests!
1. Chapter 1: Smarty Leni

**Author's note: This is a related parody of my series "The Loudest World of Lincoln." The reason why I'm doing this because I found out that my series was a bit trashy because Lincoln's role as gumball does not fit his personality. Lincoln's personality is different than Gumball's and I find the other loud sisters' personality might be fit to be in gumball's role. And I'll not delete my gumball parody because I don't think it's worth it to me and also I'll be parodying mine and your favorite episodes! Let's just say your favorite gumball episode is "The genius" and I think I can pull it off like I did fulfilling Mr. Animator's request that day. Like I just said let's start off with "The Genius" Enjoy and please review for more suggestions!**

* * *

It was a typical Sunday where the entire loud family we're called at Royal woods elementary school about their son/brother, Lincoln.

"How could you take Lincoln away from us? Rita loud asked in shocked.

"Well it seems he scored a hundred percent on his aptitude test. This has never happened before, so I had to tell the government." Principal Huggins announced.

"The government…?" Lori asked.

"Yes, they want to test him out. Study his brain, probe it, dissected it. That kind of thing…"

Then we see Lincoln in a government lab trying to solve an equation a big board.

_"Please resolve the following equation using the marker provided."_

Then Lincoln tried to think to get the answers as he wipes marker all over his face.

Then we cut back to Royal woods elementary.

"It's best they take him away. He'd be rest to make you feel stupid."

"I guess he's got a point." Lynn Sr. said.

"Lynn!" Rita scowled.

"So, you put clever people in quarantine like they're some sort of contagious pathological disease?" Lisa asked.

"Hmmm…Maybe there's more than one genius family." Huggins said.

"What I meant was, ugh…" Then she responded by raspberry.

"What makes you think I'll let you take away my only son?" Rita asked.

"Well apparently he may be your son but there are times your son has bad times which none of you noticed. Like the bad luck incident your daughters have been ganging up on him for stupid reasons including having him to stress out without him taking a break."

"Honey, what are we going to do?" Rita asked.

"May I suggest you should get a new child?" The principal asked.

"Can we visit him?" Luna asked.

"No…" Huggins answered.

"Are you saying we'll never see Lincoln again?" Lana asked.

"Yes…" He answered again.

"Then I'll go with him proving that I'm genius too!" Leni exclaimed.

But then her sisters and the principal except her parents are laughing and mocking at her she storms off it anger.

"I totes need to became intelligence now! Time to go to the liberrary! The libararara! The labaririum?"

Outside all of the loud family except Leni we're outside the school crying while Lynn Sr. holds a picture of Lincoln.

"I had so much love to give!" Luna said while crying.

"Things won't be the same without Linky!" Both Lola and Lana shouted in tears while hugging each other.

"Hey dudes…" Then they stop crying and see Sam standing in front of them.

"Oh hey Sam, I thought you were working in the grocery store." Luna said.

"Well I got fired for wasting their time by rapping until their coupons got expired and now I need a job to pay my father's hospital fees. Oh hey Mr. loud I heard you owned a cool restaurant can, I be you're new employee please?" Sam asked.

"Well…I could use some more performances…Okay I'll give it a try." Lynn Sr. said.

Leni was at the library trying to get herself smart like Lincoln or Lisa.

"Hmm…I gotta find something that'll make me smart. What do you think about it Lincoln?" She asked but then she realized Lincoln is no longer around. "Oh…"

_"Oh look! Salsola collina! More commonly known as russian thistle, wind witch, or if you're really stupid, a tumbleweed!_" One of the nerds said.

_"I love being smart!"_

"That's it I totes need a bigger head!" Leni exclaimed as she take a very deep breath and walk towards them.

"Greetings, friend what is your favorite subject?" The nerds asked.

Leni responds with Unintelligible.

"Calculus…?"

She responds with unintelligible sounds.

"Trigonometry…?" He asked.

Then again Leni responds with unintelligible sounds.

"Eh? Eh? Come on, spit it out."

Then Leni burst into spits from her mouth at them and slides away.

"That girl is such a Gluteus Maximus."

Then Leni went to Teri who was using a computer.

"Hey Teri, Watcha' doing?" Leni asked.

"I'm on the internet, the largest source of knowledge. Why don't you get connected?" Teri asked.

Then Leni holds the mouse like it was a phone.

"Oh hi, hello, is this the internet?"

Then Teri turns her head to Leni. "Leni, you need to click the icon."

"Which one is the icon?"

"Leni, it's the only thing on the screen."

Then she looks at the computer screen.

"I knew that."

She clicks the icon and only to have an endless pop-ups excessively appearing on screen.

"WOOOAAAAHHH…! THIS IS TOTES BEAUTIFUL! I AM GOING TO LEARN SOMETHING!" With her excitement and happiness caused her to fell on her back and on her head thus knocking herself out.

Leni woke up and groan in pain and slowly got up.

"What…happened?"

"With all your excitement you fell on your back that's what." Teri answered.

"Oh come on! There's got to be something in this library make, me smart!" Leni said.

Then she sees Becky, Dana and Carol.

"This is such a great, book!" Becky exclaimed.

"I like to borrow this, book, please?" Dana asked.

"This book is the tool of smarts." Carol said.

"Ahh that's it, people are watching books."

Then she got herself a book and seat beside Maggie and start watching a book.

"Hey." Leni whispers to Maggie but tells her to be quiet.

"Hey." But Maggie ignores her.

"Hey. I think my book is broken. I've been watching it for ages and I'm still not smart.

"You don't watch books. You read them!" Maggie told her but Leni shush her.

"People are trying to work."

Then Maggie left with her book on her hands.

"Okay Leni, let's start reading." She said herself but struggles to read like a 2 year old.

Then something dropped from her purse she looked down and sees a ray gun or something. She pick it up and she was so aw.

"Oh cool! This is totes one of Lisa's inventions—wait! What if I used this to make me smart?"

Then she shot herself on the head with that ray and once she opened her eyes nothing happened.

"I guess nothing happen." Oh boy she was wrong she heard some speaking in her brain.

_"But still you're not smart!"_

Huh?

Then something comes out of Leni's head and it was a brain!

"You must be like my own brain or something?" Leni asked.

"And you know what? I quit." Leni's brain responded.

"You can't quit. There's no way I can pass a test without a brain. Please. I need you." Leni begged.

"We'll never pass I'm stupid." Leni's brain said.

"Then—then, I'm going to make you smart, like Lincoln!"

Meanwhile at Lynn's table Sam along with Luna and Kotaro are playing some catchy music in front of the costumers which found them entertaining.

"Good night, Lynn's table!" The trio said ending their song as they receive claps and applause from the costumers.

"You guys rock big time!" Lynn Jr. said.

"Thanks and again I am so sorry about what happen to Lincoln…" Sam said sadly.

"Don't worry dude it hurts a lot than losing your skills." Luna said.

"Girls I know you missed Lincoln and so do we and let's hope if he's doing well." Lynn Sr. said.

Meanwhile back at the library.

"Read it!" Leni shouted.

"I can't! Leni's brain cried.

"Read it!"

"It's too difficult! Don't make me!"

"Aren't you tired of being so useless? Years and years of insults and abuse! Remember…"

Then Leni's brain remembered all of the insults from Lola Lori and Lynn Jr.

"Okay, I'm ready." Leni's brain said.

"Then prove it."

Then her brain tries to perform a karate chop on a book but only to hurt himself.

"This might take a while."

Then Leni started to train her own brain into workout activities and even karate moves with learning related activities. And also a hundred laps around the football field and her brain started to become and stronger and looked so muscled and she is ready!

Then they returned to Royal woods elementary and confronted Principal Huggins.

"I want to take the aptitude test!" Leni exclaimed.

Then he laughed by this.

"Hmmph! You don't have the brains of the genius, loud!"

"We'll see about that. Come on, brain show Principal Huggins what you got."

Then her brain knocks him out with a lamp.

"What the…What is wrong with you?! I meant do an equation or something." Leni said.

"Oh, sorry…"

Then they returned to the Loud House which her sisters and her parents have finish helping Lynn at his restaurant. Upon seeing Leni's real brain being alive Lisa was surprised.

"It seems one of my latest inventions causes your brain to life but I'm surprise your brain looks like he's been doing some fitness activities." Lisa said.

"I've been working out." Her brain said to her.

Then Sam arrived with Luna and Lori.

"Dudes, that was the best mall shopping I ever had!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, can't wait to do it again!" Luna said.

"I literally want to make a beautiful dress for you!" Lori exclaimed.

Umm, I think I'm cool without the dress Lori." Then she noticed Leni. "Oh hey Leni how's it going?"

"Mom…What is Sam doing here?" Leni asked.

"Well she helped us and your father to serve meals to the costumers at Lynn's table." Rita answered.

"Come on. Let's just all give it a try just for a moment." Lola said as she starts humming.

"It's not working!" Lynn Jr. shouted.

"You're right. It's not-"

"Just a minute…! Then Lana tries to hum but." No it's not working."

"I miss Lincoln so much!" Leni shouted and started crying.

Then everyone except Lisa starts to cry but Lisa interrupts them.

"Please understand that I am responsible for this!" Lisa said as everyone looked at her.

"I am the one who filled Lincoln's aptitude test. Because I don't think my eldest brother could pass it, so I should be the one who would've been taken away." Lisa confessed.

"So Lincoln's not a genius?" Sam asked.

"No, I am."

Then the doorbell ring they opened it and see Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" They exclaimed.

"Hello!" Lincoln greeted back.

"We believe this is yours!" The government agents said.

Then they went into a group hugged.

"Welcome back, Linky!"

"We missed you so much bro!"

"Don't ever leave us again!"

"What a conveniently happy ending!"

The door was about to shut but the government agent interrupts them.

"Not so fast."

"Hey. I said it was a happy ending." Lola said.

"You still owe us one genius."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's obvious he didn't take that test. But someone else in this house did."

"And this warrant says we got to take that person away."

Hearing this making them to gasp in shocked.

"Who is it?"

"Ahem. I know who it is!" Leni's brain exclaimed.

Lincoln faints when he sees her brain being alive.

"Be quite. Don't listen to him. He's insane in the membrane."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"No you're stupid. We've established that." Leni protested but it was too late.

"Let the brain speak." The government agent demanded.

"The person who took the test was….HER!" He said pointing at Sam.

"Well okay besides I DID took the test with my father when we're little." Sam said.

"Oh Mrs. Sharp haven't seen you for a long time since you and your father took the test. So do you decided retake the test?" He asked.

"You know what I'm cool with it." Sam agreed.

Then Lincoln wakes up.

"Uhh…what happened?" Lincoln asked.

"We'll tell you everything later Linky." Lori said.

Then the agents take Sam into the Limo and she was at the back.

"This is like old times." Sam said as the Limo with her in it left.

"See ya, Sam."

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye."

"That was totes smart, brain Lincoln's back home." Leni said.

"Can I come home too?" Her brain asked.

"Alright hey Lisa might wanna hit my head with that ray?" Leni asked.

"Alright Leni now hold still." Lisa said and shots a ray at Leni's head and she opened her eyes and her brain is no longer around. "Your brain is back inside your head."

Meanwhile at the government lab

"Okay this should be easy because I already did this." Sam said as she easily answered every equation on the board with a marker.

**_THE END_**


	2. Chapter 2: DVD fine

**this was a guest suggestion of request "The DVD" The very first episode of Gumball! Enjoy and review for more gumball parody suggestions!**

* * *

The story begins at the Loud House where Lynn Loud Jr. is watching her favorite shows until her mother Rita shows up.

"Lynn, don't forget to take that DVD back or we'll get a fine." Rita told her.

"Can't you do it? You're the one with the van." Lynn Jr. said.

"I wasn't the one who watched Alligators on a Train seventy-two times."

"Ah! But technically, you rented your money."

"The money I have to go and earn to feed you, kids." Rita said.

"The kids you decided to have." Lynn Jr. said.

"Hello this is Rita Loud I like to pull my daughter Lynn Jr. from every sport for the rest of-"Then Lynn Jr. quickly snatched her phone and quickly hung up.

"Yep…! No problem mom, I'll take it back!" Lynn Jr. said nervously.

"Oh, very kind of you honey." Rita said as she was about to leave. "And don't forget to bring Lincoln's pants back. Bye-bye."

She groaned and went to the kitchen and sees Lana using a "cutter" on a pizza.

"Lana, have you seen that DVD anywhere?" Then she realized what Lana is using is the DVD. "LANA! What are you doing?!"

"I'm using a pizza cutter." Lana answered.

"That's not the pizza cutter! That's the DVD! Oh, gimme that!" She snatches the DVD from her she quickly grabbed the sponge and scrubbed it. "Aw man, really have to be careful with these things. The slightest scratched, and they're ruined. Forever…"

"Umm Lynn…?"

"Ap-ap-ap. I am fed up with your carelessness, Lana. You're just dumb as Leni. This disc utilizes laser technology. You have to treat respect with this bad boy." Lynn said.

"You're using the wrong side of the scrubby sponge." Lana said.

Upon knowing what she is doing she saw scratches on the DVD. It startled her causing her to drop it into the sink and into the garbage disposal thus shredding it.

"Noo! No! What are we going to do?!" She asked.

"Face the consequences of our actions and tell mom?" Lana asked.

"Don't be silly. I've got a much better idea." Lynn Jr. said.

The two Loud siblings are the video rental store. And Lynn puts a made-out-of cardboard replica DVD disc into the DVD case.

"There. You can make anything with cardboard and no one will notice." Lynn Jr. said.

"Really? It looks kind of obvious." Lana said skeptically.

"Lana, you say that, but I lost my football armor three weeks ago, and still no one's noticed."

Then she walks very stiff in her made-out-of cardboard football armor.

"Everyone's noticed that walk, though."

"Really?" She asked.

"You like you went to the bathroom in a spacesuit."

Meanwhile back at the Loud House Lynn Jr. is watching T.V until Lana shows up with the red envelop.

"Lynn! It's a letter from the video store!" Lana exclaimed.

"Ah, so what put it with the, others." Lynn Jr. ordered and Lana notices a small pile of envelops laying beside the couch.

"No, this one's red! It means urgent!"

"Red envelop or red writing?" Lynn asked.

"Red writing on red envelope it's really hard to read." She said as she started to read. "It says we have to pay 25 dollars for that DVD."

"AH! What are we going to do now?!"

"Face the consequences of our actions and tell mom?"

"No-no-no-no-no, just give me a little more time to think."

Then we cut to the outside of burpin' burger where the two Loud sisters are sitting at with an old hat.

"It took you two days to think of this?" Lana asked.

"Less complaining, more begging how much have we got anyway?" She asked.

"Like three dollars?"

"Great. Twenty-two more, and we can pay for the DVD. Now pinch me. We got more when it looks like crying." Lynn Jr. said.

"The reason you guys are on the street is to pay a DVD fine?" the street hobo asked.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy, right? People don't understand out hard our life is."

Then the hobo switches his empty hat with theirs.

"Hey!"

She tries to reach it but the hobo growls. She tries to reach again but then again the hobo growls. Every time Lynn Jr. tries to reach out their old hat filled with three dollars the hobo warningly growls while Lana started to beatbox. Then someone threw a nickel at the empty old hat.

"Yes!"

Yay!"

But then the hobo stole it and went inside of burpin' burger.

"But…"

"That guy just stole our cash!" Lana exclaimed.

"Well Lana, sometimes in your life you have to realize that there are less fortunate people than ourselves. He needs money more than we do."

Then the hobo went out of the restaurant.

"Woo-hoo! I won! I spent your money on a scratch card, and now I'll be having meals for free!" The hobo exclaimed.

"That's great! So, can we have our four dollars back?"

"Oh uhh sorry, girls I-I don't have any, any change." Then he left.

Meanwhile back at the Loud House as Lynn Jr. received a phone call from the video store.

"Hi, video store here - (Skip) Hello, it's video store, we - (Skip) You need to bring back – (Skip) You need – (Skip) To bring – (Skip) The film – (Skip) Back to the shop. (Skip) Ha ha, I knew you were trying to skip my messages."

"Lynn, I think we need to get a job." Lana said.

"Hmm. Like can you cook?" Lynn asked.

"No.

"Can you drive?"

"No."

"Can you speak Chinese?"

Then Lana responds while speaking Chinese. "No."

"Can you provide inspirational leadership to core team thirty people, covering both, national or international markets?"

"Mmm, no…"

"Wait, how about this one? Looking for a person with no skills or training to serve as a scientific subject for the cosmetics industry."

"Is it like modeling?"

"It means they'll put makeup on us and see if it looks nice."

"Kind of modeling…?!"

"Yeah…" Lynn Jr. answered.

"I always thought I'd make a great model." Lana said.

"What makes you say that?"

I took Lola's place that day when she was injured." Lana answered.

"Wait so that was you?" She asked.

Lana nodded.

We cut to the cosmetics building.

"Are you girls eighteen?"

"Uh, does it count if I've been both, eight or ten?" Lynn asked.

"I suppose so. Now step into the makeup booth."

Then they step into the booth. After few minutes, the two came out with makeup Lana has good makeup on her face but for Lynn she looked like the booth hit her.

"Hey, that's not bad looking good." Then she notices Lynn Jr. with an ugly look. "Lynn what happen to you?!"

"I think I don't like makeup stuff thus hitting my own head with it." Lynn Jr. said.

"Okay, girls so how did the tests go?" Then she sees Lynn's bloody face. AAAAAHHH!"

Then the Loud sisters walked back to the Loud House.

"I can't believe she only gave us five bucks. It cost more than that to get home on the bus." Lynn Jr. said.

Then when they opened the door it seems it didn't open. She used her strength to bust through the door and only to find A pile of letters from the video store.

"Huh? Oh man! More letters from the video store! Oh, we're in so much trouble. We have to hide these before mom gets home."

Then Lynn's cellphone ring and she pick it up.

"Yes?"

"Honey, are you in trouble? Because your sister Lisa gave me the ability to sense trouble back home while I am away. And now I have the ability to smell trouble." Rita said through the phone.

"Trouble? No, we're fine. Absolutely fine, besides we're fin no biggie, bye."

"Are you lying?" Rita asked.

"Oh no of course not, we're fine honest." Lynn Jr. said nervously.

"Right you're lying. I'm coming home now."

Then she hung up.

"Mom's on her way home. Now…"

"What should we do? Face the consequences of our actions and tell mom?!" Lana asked.

"What is it with you and tryin' to be honest all the time? No! We need to copy Alligators on a train. I know. I'm gonna download it." Lynn Jr. said as she was about to download it but Lana stopped her.

"Lynn! You called Lincoln bad luck! You took the spotlight back from your friend Margo! You always roughed not just on Lincoln but all of us! You can't do something like this! Piracy is stealing!" Lana shouted.

"But what choice I had?" She asked.

"I think I got a better idea." Lana said.

"Is it stupid, desperate, and very unlikely to get us out of this mess?" Lynn asked.

"Yes." Lana reply.

"Is it humiliating?"

"Yes."

"Are we likely to get it wrong?"

"If we made it wrong I'm not too sure."

"Possibly..."

"In the time it's taking me to ask you these questions could you have just told me what it is?"

"Definitely…" Lana answered.

"Should we get it on with it then?"

"Yeah, we better."

Meanwhile Rita pulled over Vanzilla in front of the garage door. She went out and sees a bunch of letters coming out of the mailbox. Then she realized something…

"I knew it! You girls are in so much TROUBLE!"

Then Lynn and Lana heard her voice and bit frightened.

"We need to get to the video store before mom kicks our butt!" Lynn Jr. shouted.

Then the two ran to the backyard of the Loud House with Rita right behind them.

"What did you do this time?!" Rita asked. "Stop right there!"

"Quick!" Lynn exclaimed pulling Lana over the fence.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Rita asked while easily jump a fence. "Don't you dare run away from your mother!"

Lynn Jr. and Lana ran through every backyard and jump over every fence as they jump on an umbrella thus bouncing them to a trampoline to safety. They ran through Sam's backyard and went to Girl Jordan's pool backyard and quickly leap from the table as their mother still chases them. Then the landed another trampoline until they see Rita was about to land on them. They panic and leap with the trampoline thus Rita landing a dirty grass.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lynn asked.

Then Rita muffled something.

"What was that?"

"YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

The girls scream as they quickly ran into another backyard and was confronted by an angry dog in a leash. They quickly ran past avoid the dog and leap to the other fence. Until then they hear Rita screamed.

"Lynn, we have to help mom!" Lana said.

"I don't know, I mean m-maybe she might be all right?"

Then Lana was pissed off.

"Lynn! There was an angry dog attacking our mother! We need to face the consequences of our actions and help her out!" Lana shouted in anger.

"Alright fine you're right." Then the dog stopped barking. "Wait a minute. Why has it gone quiet?"

After a brief moment the dog bust through the fence with Rita riding on it.

The two tomboy sisters ran again and bust through every other fences as their mother is still chasing them while riding the angry dog.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Just as she was about to catch up with them the dog tripped over thus causing her to roll into the wall knocking herself out.

"Do you think mom will be okay?" Lana asked.

"It's best to wait for her to wake up." Lynn Jr. said.

After few minutes Rita woke up as she groaned.

"Listen mom before you yelled at us let us explain first." Lynn said. "Mom we're sorry we were about to the return the DVD but we accidentally break it and we have to make money to pay for but…"

Then Lana helped her.

"Then we thought about making a copy of alligators on the train to get us out of this mess but we realized it was not going to work and we're…sorry." Lana said sadly.

"Oh girls what you did was messed up but I appreciate your honesty now C'mon let's give this fake one a try." Rita said.

"But aren't you going to pay for it?" Lana asked.

"Oh I will I just need what you two did in this DVD." Rita said.

Once they arrived at the video store the owner who turned out to be Whitney who was now working and stared at them.

"Ah…the Louds it's about time you showed up. I assume you have my money." Whitney said.

"Actually they got one better show her girls." Rita ordered.

"I hope you don't mind if I make sure it's real. Last time it was a piece of cardboard." Whitney said.

Then Whitney loads the DVD into the DVD player and watch.

_"Alligators on a train..!"_

_Then we see Lana wearing a fake mustache. "OH NO! There's alligators, on the train!" Then she mud wrestles the made-out-of-cardboard as soon as she was finished the cardboard was still there._

_"Thank goodness we got all of the alligators on the train!"_

_"Thank you so much for saving us from the alligators on the trains_!"

_Then the video shows, a cardboard end-credits with Lynn and Lana's name written all over it. With their voices are heard humming._

"Mrs. Loud I hate to say this but this is a joke." Whitney said really disappointed.

"Oh I know that Whitney it's just their homemade DVD." Rita answered.

"Well I can't accept this you need to return it now Mrs. Loud or there be consequences." Whitney said.

"Alright I'll just pay you and we were on our way." Rita said as she pays her 25 dollars.

"See Lana, you should always tell the truth and face the consequences of your actions." Lynn said.

Upon hearing what she just said pisses her off after telling her that few times but nope. Then she punched her on the arm.

"OW!" Lynn whined.

"Come on. Let's go home you little troublemakers." Rita said.

"Uh, just a minute there's also a lateness fee." Whitney said.

"Oh yes, of course. How much is it, please?"

"Let me see." Whitney uses her calculator to find how much money Rita truly owed her. "Three months and three days late. That will be seven-hundred dollars."

Then Rita started to become quiet for a brief moment until she spoke.

"You see girls, sometimes in life you really have to face the consequences of your actions. But sometimes you just-"Then she grab her both kids' hands as they flee. **"RUN!**"

"Hey, hey, hey…!"

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3: Burpin'n Burger's Secret Menu

**This was request by Mr. Animator about the parody: The Menu. Enjoy and please review if you like it or if you have Gumball suggestions!**

It all started at the Loud House where Lynn Loud Jr. is doing some push-ups in her and Lucy's room. Until then she heard one of her siblings talking about some secret about Burpin'n burger. Then she quickly rushed downstairs and sees her siblings in the living room and quickly grabbed Lola by the dress.

"Hey, let me go!" Lola shouted.

"What did you say?!" Lynn Jr. asked while shaking her.

"I said "Let me go!"

"No before that!" She shouted.

"There's an urban legend about a secret menu at Burpin'n Burger!" Lola answered.

Upon hearing this puts Lola down unharmed.

"Secret menu eh now count me in." She said.

"The most secret on it, is a burger." Lucy explained. "It is said that the burger is not exist until someone speaks its name. It must be summoned…from, from other side."

"Wait, isn't that how you ordered food anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"You don't get it, dude. Apparently this burger is so hardcore, it qualifies as breakfast, lunch, and dinner. For seven people, for seven years and they say if you eat in fifteen minutes, they'll pay." Luna said.

"For the burger…?" Lana asked.

"No, your hospital fees Lans." Luna answered.

"Hmm I think this "secret burger" can suit up my appetite." Lynn said.

"There's only one problem, Lynn." Lori said. "You can't order it without knowing its name."

The Loud siblings are at the Burpin'n burger restaurant to order the secret burger.

"Hey Leni, can you order it I literally need to use the bathroom." Lori said.

"Okay Lori I'll totes, order it." She said.

Lori left and went straight to the bathroom.

"Hello there costumers what can I take your order?" The employee asked.

"Hello we like to take a burger which no one gets!" Leni ordered.

"Uh, could you repeat that, ma'am?" He asked.

"I would like the unnamed burger please."

"Excuse me ma'am can you please repeat that?"

"I totes said we need a burger which is never ever mentioned!" She said.

"Uh, like for real?"

"Was I not clear enough?" Leni asked.

"Like what were you ordering ma'am?"

"I ordered but I don't get it…"

"She meant the secret burger!" Lynn said in annoyance.

"I see. And what is the aforementioned of the secret burger?"

"Actually only Lynn wants the burger." Lincoln said.

"And plus we don't know what the name was." Lola said. "Hey Lisa, you're smart why don't you guess it?"

"Because Lola I am a scientist not a secret investigator and even if I used my geniuses to find the name of the aforementioned fast food meal then there was a strong chance my answers are wrong." Lisa said.

"Maybe but I can't serve you something you don't even know the name of it."

"There so many names it could be. We just need to figure out which one." Luna said.

"You mean figure out the sand-which? Hahaha get it?" Luan joked with her sisters groaned.

"Dude, stop with the puns." Luna said.

"I just can't help it cause I love it!" She said as Leni stupidly hit her. "Leni, I know it was annoying, but it didn't warrant a punch!"

Then Leni stupidly hit her again.

"That wasn't even a pun! That was just what that word is!" Luan whined.

Then they went outside.

"Okay the plan is, Lori and Leni must get a job at burpin'n burger." Lynn said.

"Umm…Lynn we already have jobs." Leni said.

"Yeah and I don't think this is a good idea…" Lincoln said.

"Oh c'mon besides Leni is even too dumb to forget what we're saying."

"Hey I totes…." Then she forgot. "Umm…what are we talking about again?

"Enough okay we literally get hired, then we looked for the name of the secret burger?" Lori asked.

"They won't just tell anyone." She said. "They'll need to trust you. So first to girls need to best employees ever.

Then it settled Lori and Leni got hired in burpin'n burger then cooked burgers and make their own secret ingredient much to the customers pleased.

"I don't know what you girls have in mind of this secret ingredient you made but all of us just love your burgers!" Dana said as she ordered her meal on the counter.

Then they keep working for everyday every week and their doing well but not well but completely satisfied and one month has passed Lori and Leni are officially employee of the month.

"You girls are doing well but satisfied for the entire month and I like to appreciate you my two employee of the month!" The manager said.

"Well we're only here for the secret burger-"

"Leni shut it!" Lori shouted but it was too late the manager was disappointed.

"I cannot believe it! You two are not trusted get out!"

Then they were both fired and their title of employee of the month was gone.

LATER THAT EVENING

Lynn Jr. and her friends and Margo are in front of the Burpin'n burger restaurant which is now closed. They see the manager preparing to leave but then they quickly break through the fast food restaurant and her two strong friends pinned him to the ground with such strength.

"Tell us the name of the secret burger…" They said in a gruff voice.

"Uh, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but there's no point disguising your voice, if you're not wearing any masks." The manager said.

"Hey Lynn, is the deep-fryer on?" Margo asked.

"You can do whatever you like, but I'll never talk!"

"Oh, we know there's nothing we can do to make you talk. That's why we brought him."

Then Lynn's other two friends pinned a burger mascot on the wall with such impossible strength.

"No! Not Burgie!"

Lynn shows him a picture that looks like burgie eating a bucket of chicken which in reality it is not.

"No! Burgie can't be seen eating our competitor's food! Please stop! I can't let my guard down!" The manager plead

Then they show him what looks like that Burgie poses with half-eaten drumsticks and his face was covered with grease.

"Ah! Please! Burgie would never betray a brand!"

Then Lynn Jr. grabbed the mascot's arm to Margo looking like Burgie is slapping her.

"NOO! Burgie is a friend to all the children!"

Then they make the mascot holding a chicken foot over an electric blender. But for some reason this act does not scare him.

"What? That's just how nuggets are made everyone knows that." The manager said.

"Do you want me to stab your ass until you tell us the secret old man? If not then I'll just do the hard way…" Lynn Jr. said in a deadly tone which is deadlier enough to make the manager talk!

"Okay, okay, okay! Stop! I'll tell you! There is a secret burger, but to be deemed worthy enough to know its name, you have to eat a burger from every burpin'n burger in Royal woods!" The manager instructed.

"Sounds easy…"

"In one hour!"

Then the next day the loud siblings take Lynn to every burpin'n burger restaurant and there is still more! Then they went to the next stop and after the other stops Lynn is having a stomach ache.

"Lynn I think you should stop this!" Lincoln said.

No I must do this for my appetite and energy!" Lynn Jr. shouted.

After few more stops Lynn is to weak enough to walk.

"You can't keep this up sis!" Luna exclaimed.

"I've got this!"

Then they went to more and more stops and Lynn is getting even more weaker and her stomach started to hurt more like receiving pain from the hulk.

Then when they quickly returned to Vanzilla with Lori and Leni carrying Lynn the van was towed away for parking it at the wrong spot which Lori didn't noticed.

"_Fuck,_ the van is towed." Lori said. "And we literally have to run."

"And I am for it!" Lynn said as she tried to let go of Lori and Leni's grasp.

"Lynn no it'll only make it worse!" Leni exclaimed.

Then 2 more stops left and Lori Leni and Luan are helping Lynn while the others are at their side for support.

"I think I smell something burning." Lola said.

"Then that means she's burning calories." Lana said.

After their next destination their last destination is the very first Burpin'n burger they visit when Lincoln was born and now their giving all of their strength to help Lynn to get her to the counter.

"Come on, Lynn!" Her siblings cheering her while carrying her. "You're almost there! You just gotta make it to the counter!"

But then Lynn suddenly collapse on the ground whining in pain and the louds are shocked.

"Lynn! What's wrong?!" Leni asked in worry.

"My heart it hurts!" Lynn whined out loud.

"Don't worry guys she's still breathing." Lucy said.

Then they finally made it to the counter."

"Sir, you've earned this. I give you-"Then he gives her the secret burger which was place on a red pillow. "M'Guffin."

"Finally I could just-"But then suddenly Lynn Jr. passed out.

FEW DAYS AND A HALF

Lynn Jr. woke up and found herself in the hospital with her parents and siblings.

"Oh honey, thank goodness you're alive!" Lynn said in relief.

"Are you alright dude?" Luna asked.

"I am fine sis…" Lynn said.

"And there is one thing do to Lynn." Lincoln said with his hands behind his back and showed her the secret burger.

"Oh boy I'm gonna enjoy this!" Lynn Jr. said.

"Sweetie, you have to be careful you know you just woke up." Rita said.

"I know mom and thanks…" Lynn said.

"Anytime sis, anytime…" Lori said.

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4: Lana in a Dress again

**This is a parody of: The Dress. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

It was a morning Monday at the Loud House and Lola Loud was impatiently waiting for twin Lana.

"Lana! Come on! You're gonna be late for school!" Lola called out from downstairs.

"Don't worry I am done already!" Lana said as she zoomed in downstairs. "Ready!"

"Lana, you can't go to school like that! You're naked!" Lola shouted.

"But I can't find my clothes." Lana shrugs.

Then Lana finds Leni in the basement with the washing machines.

"Morning, Lana!" Leni greeted.

"Leni what are you doing here?"

"Mom said that I don't have to do the laundry!" Leni answered.

FLASHPACK

_"Okay sweetie but whatever you do don't do the laundry." Rita instructed her._

_"Okay mom!"_

FLASHPACK END

"Great! Can I have my clothes?"

"Ooh sorry Lana, all of the clothes shrunk because I don't do the laundry." Leni said.

"But Leni, you DID do the laundry like mom told you not to." Lana said.

"You need some new threads because you know how mom feels about public nudity."

The two Loud sisters are inside her and Lola's room.

"Well, since I can't find more to make one I just need to give you one and ooh this is way better!" She said.

Then she shows her Lola's pink daily dress and her daily tiara much to her shocked.

"What? Lola's daily dress I can't wear that like last time!"

"But everything is in the wash." She said sadly.

"I'd rather go naked!" She said turning her head away from Leni.

"But if you don't then I'll feel like I am the worst sister/daughter! Please, Lana do this for me!"

Then Lana felt sympathy for her as she sighs.

"Okay, I'll wear the dress."

"Thanks, Lana!" She said happily.

I can't believe this." Lana said as she went to the bathroom and get dress.

"I can't believe you still keep this wardrobe." She said until the wardrobe tremble for a bit and it collapse.

Lana (which she is now wearing Lola's dress) walk to the bus stop without anyone noticing her but her brother Lincoln does.

"Lola, I thought you were at home school." Lincoln said.

"Uhh…" Up hearing this voice and it shocked Lincoln knowing it was someone else that looked like Lola and it was Lana!

"Lana, why are you wearing Lola's dress?" Lincoln asked.

"Because Leni ruined our clothes and I have to wear this again." Lana said.

"And what's the problem with that?"

"Because my problem is that since we're both twins and I wore her dress everyone in schools thinks that Lola is me!" Lana said.

"Hello Lola, nice hairstyle." The two turn around and it was Lola's friends and she started to feel nervous.

"Oh…um…thanks…"Lana said uneasy knowing they mistaken her to be her twin.

"Wait, I thought you're supposed to be in home school." One of Lola's friends said.

"I was but…I miss the good old…times in elementary and…yeah that's it." She said uneasy again.

"Okay…oh well the bus have arrived want to join us?" She asked.

"Um sure…that's nice." Lana said and joined with the other pageant girls to the bus but Lincoln stays behind. And Winston sees everything.

"Her hair was like Elsa's." Winston said dreamily.

Meanwhile at class we're the other kids in her age are doing math.

"Okay kids, it's time to take your math test." The teacher said.

"Lola" or should I say Lana dropped one of Lola's hair brushed to the ground and notices Winston.

"Hey I accidentally drop my hairbrush can you get for me?" Lana whispered.

Then Winston became love struck.

"Oh I can get it for you Lola!" One of the kids said.

"No me!"

"No only me!"

"Settle down children!" The teacher, shout a bit and the class become silent. She quietly walked to Lana's seat and she is nervous.

"Lola, this unlikely to you since you always insist of having regular school and instead having home school so you have time to practice care to explain why you're back here again?" She asked.

"That's because she missed the good times here!" One of Lola's friends answered.

"And her hair is pretty!"

"Okay…now if you mind why don't you seat well and look pretty?" The teacher asked.

"What just happened?" Lana asked in confused.

After the class the bell rings and Winston came up to his friends.

"Whoo-hoo! I'm so happy! Guys you won't believe Lola started to become way beautiful, wonderful, and of course a bit stunning!" Winston said but he whispered the last part so his friends won't hear what he just said. "Ooh, here she comes!"

Lana was walking in the halls and there was a puddle.

"Lola wait, there was a puddle in the way. We can't let you go through there." Rusty said.

"I can remove my dress and lay it on the puddle for you!" Lola's friends said much to everyone's shock. "What I'm just kidding I'm not going to do that but I'm still going to help her."

"Well we could just walk around it." Lana said as she does it.

"Wow, she is smart."

"What a free thinker!"

Then Lana walked up to Lincoln who was putting his things to his locker.

"Lincoln, why is everyone are acting so weird?"

"It's the dress." Lincoln answered.

"Oh…"

"They think you're Lola. But now all of them are now stunned by how beautiful you are than Lola and now they'll do it anything. Anything." Lincoln answered.

"You're right Lincoln I do look like Lola but everyone are, stun to see me in this dress. Look how beautiful I am." Lana said.

Then Winston brought out his camera and took a picture of her back. "She will be mine."

"That was weird, but oh well let's see how my day is going!"

Then it turn out to be well Lana gets to have ice cream desserts and cake for lunch and it's P.E and everyone carries her to the finish line thus letting her win. Winston took a sample of one of her sweats and drops it on his golden necklace.

MEANWHILE

The students carry Lana to Lincoln and left happily.

"Thanks, guys!" Lana thanked.

"You're welcome, no problem."

"Anytime…"

"Lana, what's going on?" He asked her.

"It's just like you said. All day long, people have been walking like a pro for me." Lana answered.

Then Clyde walks by while walking like pro style. "Hey, Lola nice hair and hello Lincoln see you later."

"Lola should've give, it a try." Lana said.

"Oh yeah Winston asked to give you this." Lincoln said giving the letter to Lana and she read.

"Meet me at the Royal woods Tunnel of love by 6: PM XOXO." Lana read. "He just put some effort by saying 'XOXO' I guess this won't hurt a bit."

"It's a love letter! He thinks you're Lola-"

"Don't worry Lincoln everyone thinks I am Lola because I am beautiful." Lana said.

At the Royal woods Carnival

Lana gets into the romantic boat and wait.

"She came. She actually came." Winston said trying to touch Lana.

"Hey, you're ready, Winston?" She asked.

"She just said my name!" Winston said in shocked but dreamy.

Then the ride starts to the romantic Tunnel.

"Um, Lola there is something I have to tell you, and hope I don't make a fool out of myself." Winston said nervously.

"Okay, so what is it?" Lana asked.

Once they finally enter the tunnel and it become dark and Winston said. "I love you." Then kiss Lana on the lips much to her shock.

Meanwhile back at the Loud House where Lana is still wearing Lola's dress and Lola was not home yet but she is trembling and her siblings are there.

"So, now who thinks she's pretty?" Lynn Jr. asked.

"Oh, he really thinks I'm Lola, and he just kissed me!" Lana said.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth, aren't you Lola?" She asked.

"No way he'll be heartbroken and he'll tell everyone about me and I'll be ashamed!" Then Lana has an idea. "How about if I keep up the act, for 11 years, Winston will move on and meet another girl!"

"And if he doesn't?" Lincoln asked.

Then Lana flash packs of her being an adult still wearing Lola's dress and raised a lot of kids.

"I want more kids!" Adult Winston said.

Then Lana started to cry and returned back to reality but then she sees Lola on her side looking confused.

"Lana, what on earth are you wearing my dress?" She asked.

"The truth is Leni ruined our clothes and I have to wear yours and everyone things that I'm you and your crush, Winston thinks I'm you as well and then he…kiss me." Lana answered.

"Lana…what the DUCK is wrong with you?!" Lola shouted in anger. "How could you got kissed by someone I ever loved?!"

"But Lola-"

"But nothing I'm telling dad!"

"Actually we heard enough Lola." Lynn Sr. said along with her wife Rita. "We're going to have a talk but they'll be no consequences included.

"Alright Lana care to tell us what happened again but in detailed?" Rita asked.

"Alright well this morning you told Leni not do to the laundry but she did and thus ruining my clothes. And I have to wear Lola's dress but the problem was that everyone thinks that I'm her but as the day progressed their doing anything for me and like it. But not until I realized that Winston kissed me on the mouth cause I look like Lola." Lana explained.

"Kids, that is, why you should not live a lie forever and also don't be like someone you're not." Rita said.

"Lola I am sorry for this and now I am ready to learn the truth." Lana said sadly.

"I understand and I'm sorry too and I can help by tomorrow." Lola said as she smile and Lana smiled back.

THE NEXT DAY

The kids went out of the bus to school and so does the twins. Actually the two of them are wearing Lola's dress which confused everyone who saw them until the real Lola spoke.

"Everyone I like to say that yesterday the Lola you're hanging out with was not the Lola you knew. I am Lola Loud!" She said.

"Then why do you look the same?"

Then the other one step up front for a bit.

"Because I am not Lola I am-"Then she tore her dress showing them her daily outfit and put on her cap. "I am Lana Loud!"

It causes everyone to drop their jaws but Winston just passed out.

"And there is something I have to do first" Lola said as she approaches the unconscious Winston and kisses him on the lips thus waking him up and stunned.

"Listen, everyone I am sorry for lying is because my dumb older sister ruined our clothes and I have to wear Lola's dresses I understand if you don't want to forgive me…"

"It's, okay, Lana!" Clyde said.

"Yeah some people also live a lie and realized and people make mistakes." Stella said.

"That's right sibling, I am glad you realized your fatal mistake until now and according to my calculations it won't happened again." Lisa said.

"Just be yourself not someone else you're not." Girl Jordan said.

"You guys are right and now I think this solved this problem." Lana said.

**THE END**


End file.
